


29 Missed Calls from Killua Zoldyck

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and 1 from Gon Freecss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 Missed Calls from Killua Zoldyck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter. I am in HunterxHunter hell, though.  
> This story starts when Gon and Killua are in their junior year of college. These voicemail messages are going to Gon's apartment phone.

 

 

 

1.

  
“Hi, this is Gon! I’m really, really busy, so if you’re hearing this it means I can’t answer the phone! Oh, but you probably knew that…anyway, leave me a message! I’ll get back to you soon, I promise!”

_Beep._

“Hi, Gon, this is Killua Zoldyck. You don’t know who I am, but I found your ID by the Lecture Hall and it had your phone number in the back, so. Yeah. I have your ID. I’ll hold onto it for you until you call me back. I’ll text you so you have my number. Call me whenever you’re free. Bye.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

2.

  
“Hi, this is Gon! I’m really, really busy, so if you’re hearing this it means I can’t answer the phone! Oh, but you probably knew that…anyway, leave me a message! I’ll get back to you soon, I promise!”

_Beep._

“Hi, Gon. Its Killua. I’m just calling to let you know I’m on my way to your apartment. I brought my skateboard and a spare since you said you wanted to try it out. Remember to bring your fishing rod, okay? There’s no point in going on a boat for half a day if we can’t fish. See you soon.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

3.

  
“Hi, this is Gon! I’m really, really busy, so if you’re hearing this it means I can’t answer the phone! Oh, but you probably knew that…anyway, leave me a message! I’ll get back to you soon, I promise!”

_Beep._

“So, you told me to meet you in front of the Library Tunnel and I’m here but you aren’t. I want to say I’m surprised but I’m not. Listen, I only came outside today because you promised me hot chocolate, so if I don’t see you in the next thirty seconds I’m turning the right around and going back to my room because its _freakin’ snowing_ outside and you know how much I hate the cold- oh, wait, never mind. I see you. And you brought the hot chocolate! _Yessssss._ Hey, GON-”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

4.

  
“Hi, this is Gon! I’m really, really busy, so if you’re hearing this it means I can’t answer the phone! Oh, but you probably knew that…anyway, leave me a message! I’ll get back to you soon, I promise!”

_Beep._

“Hey. It’s me. I know its late and you’re probably not awake s-since you go to bed so early. B-but. Um. I need to ask you for a favor. If you hear this, is it okay if I come over? My brother is visiting for the weekend aaaand. And I can’t be with him, right now. He- he says things that get into my head and makes me feel…I don’t know. I just feel really, really bad. If I stay with him, I’ll-”

“Killua?”

“G-Gon? You’re awake?”

“Yeah, I was finishing a biology paper. Where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“…really?”

“Of course! Wait, let me take you off the recording machine-”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

5.

  
“Hi, this is Gon! I’m really, really busy, so if you’re hearing this it means I can’t answer the phone! Oh, but you probably knew that…anyway, leave me a message! I’ll get back to you soon, I promise!”

_Beep._

“…Gon, are you serious? You can’t just- just text me something like that and then not answer your stupid phone! Even if I did want to- which I’m not saying I don’t, b-because I do, I really, _really_ do. God, living with you would be the most amazing- um. It’s just. I’m not sure what my parents….Please, just call me.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

6.

  
“Hi, this is Gon! I’m really, really busy, so if you’re hearing this it means I can’t answer the phone! Oh, but you probably knew that…anyway, leave me a message! I’ll get back to you soon, I promise!”

_Beep._

“Yo, Gon. It’s me. Obviously. I’m in the store and I saw orange juice on sale, do you want it? Text me your answer, I’ll be here for another half hour at least. Also, we should really change the answering machine message. You’re not the only one living in your apartment anymore and your message sounds dumb anyway. And don’t yell at me for saying that- you know it’s true. I’ll see you later, bye.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

7.

  
“Hi, this is Gon!” “And Killua.” “We’re not free to pick up the phone right now but leave us a message!” “Yeah, and make it interesting. Otherwise we’ll delete it thirty seconds in.” “No, Killua! We can’t-”

_Beep._

“Leorio wants me to tell you that our answering machine message sucks. Well, I say _he_ sucks. I think our message is perfect. Did you know Leorio works at the hospital downtown part time even though he’s a grad student? Kurapika’s here too, as a volunteer. Oh, I’m at the hospital, by the way. Turns out I really did break my hand playing dodgeball at the gym with that asshole Razer last Sunday. Come visit me. It’s really boring without you here.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

8.

  
“Hi, this is Gon!” “And Killua.” “We’re not free to pick up the phone right now but leave us a message!” “Yeah, and make it interesting. Otherwise we’ll delete it thirty seconds in.” “No, Killua! We can’t-”

_Beep._

“-on, I- I’m. I won’t be coming home tonight. I got a call from Canary and something’s wrong with Alluka. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m driving to my parents’ house as I speak. Don’t follow me. I mean it. I’ll call you once I’m on my way back. Bye.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

9.

  
“Hi, this is Gon!” “And Killua.” “We’re not free to pick up the phone right now but leave us a message!” “Yeah, and make it interesting. Otherwise we’ll delete it thirty seconds in.” “No, Killua! We can’t-”

_Beep._

“I find it ironic that you call me like forty times but the _one time_ I call you back you don’t answer. You really shouldn’t have called me that much; Mom looked like she was going to snap my phone in half. She could probably do it, too. But, I wanted to tell you I’m on my way back now. Alluka’s okay. Everything is fine. I think the next time I have to go back I’m going to take Alluka out of there with me. I don’t want her in that house with them. I have an idea on how to do it, but I’ll tell you more about it once I’m home with you. My _real_ home. See you.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

10.

  
“Hi, this is Gon!” “And Killua.” “We’re not free to pick up the phone right now but leave us a message!” “Yeah, and make it interesting. Otherwise we’ll delete it thirty seconds in.” “No, Killua! We can’t-”

_Beep._

“I’ve decided to finally come clean and tell you the truth. I absolutely despise you, Gon. You smell bad, truck mud all through the apartment and you are the worst best friend in the history of the entire world. Haha, just kidding. Well, not about the mud part, but about everything else. Happy April Fools Day, stupid!”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

11.

  
“Hi, this is Gon!” “And Killua.” “We’re not free to pick up the phone right now but leave us a message!” “Yeah, and make it interesting. Otherwise we’ll delete it thirty seconds in.” “No, Killua! We can’t-”

_Beep._

“Hey, I just finished my last final! Woo-hoo, no more calculus! Wing wasn’t that bad of a teacher in the end but math’s so dull, you know? And Zushi- oh man. I can’t believe he’s majoring in math; he looked like he was going to puke all over the exam. But since we’re both done for the semester, I was thinking you and me should go out to eat at the seafood place you like. We could come back and watch the newest Planet Earth episode later, too. Let me know what you think!”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

12.

  
“Yo, Killua here.” “And I’m Alluka! If you’re looking for Gon, he’s not here right now. But you can leave a message for him after the beep.” “And if you are Gon, you’ve been replaced! Alluka’s my roommate now. Good luck finding a new apartment! Hahaha-” “Brother, that’s not nice!”

_Beep._

“Oh my god, Alluka, this is gold. I’ll call again so you can hear it-”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

13.

  
“Hi, you’ve reached the residence of Gon Freccess! Sorry but I can’t pick up the phone right now. I’m probably hanging out with Killua, though, so you should try his number if you have it! Otherwise, leave me a message. Bye!”

_Beep._

“Wow, you’ve already changed the answering machine? That’s cold, Gon. I’m only moving down the hall for the summer! We’re going to be roommates again as soon as Alluka starts school in the fall. And what was that, giving people permission to call me?! I’m going to plan some nasty revenge for that. But, first, we need your help moving some of these boxes. Let me know when you’re free.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

14.

  
“Hi, you’ve reached the residence of Gon Freccess! Sorry but I can’t pick up the phone right now. I’m probably hanging out with Killua, though, so you should try his number if you have it! Otherwise, leave me a message. Bye!”

_Beep._

“Hey, it’s me. Sorry if you can’t hear me; Alluka’s sleeping and I don’t want to wake her. We’re back in our apartment now. We missed the last bus and had to find a taxi who would pick us up from the beach so we came home way later then we planned. But the stars really were incredible, just like you said they’d be. Alluka loved it. She’s never seen a meteor shower before. I wish you could’ve come but I know you really wanted to spend some time catching up with Kite. Hope you had a good time, too. Talk to you tomorrow, goodnight.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

15.

  
“Hi, you’ve reached the residence of Gon Freccess! Sorry but I can’t pick up the phone right now. I’m probably hanging out with Killua, though, so you should try his number if you have it! Otherwise, leave me a message. Bye!”

_Beep._

“Gon, I- I’m so, so, sorry. I know that’s the shittiest way ever of comforting someone when- when something like this happens. I mean it, though. Kite is- _was,_ damnit- was a world renown ethologist and amazing person, and I know you how much you were looking forward to working with him after you finished college. That some sick bastard would do that to him is just…it’s horrible. I heard from your aunt that the funeral is this weekend. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Just, please. At least call me and let me know where you are. I’m worried about you.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

16.

  
“Hi, you’ve reached the residence of Gon Freccess! Sorry but I can’t pick up the phone right now. I’m probably hanging out with Killua, though, so you should try his number if you have it! Otherwise, leave me a message. Bye!”

_Beep._

“GON! Gon, _please,_ I’m begging you. Don’t go after Pitou. Just because the police found out who killed Kite _does not mean_ it’s up to you to find that person! _Shit,_ where are you-?!”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

17.

  
“Hi, you’ve reached the residence of Gon Freccess! Sorry but I can’t pick up the phone right now. I’m probably hanging out with Killua, though, so you should try his number if you have it! Otherwise, leave me a message. Bye!”

_Beep._

“Hey, Gon. Killua, here. Don’t wait up for me tonight. I’m going over Palm’s after work to give her money for bailing you out of jail. I know you’re going to get mad at me for paying the whole thing myself but tough shit. If you really want to make it up to me, start thinking before you act! Attacking Pitou when the police were transporting her to prison was an incredibly stupid move, even for you. If me and Alluka have to keep paying for dumb stuff like this we’ll never be financially independent from our parents, so… _think_ a little. Jesus.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

18.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“It’s Killua, again. So, me and Alluka officially did it. As of right now, we are no longer linked to our family’s accounts and we opened our own in a completely separate bank so they can’t track what we did. After that we went straight to the Advising Office and switched my major. No more political science, thank god. And all of my credits were able to transfer so I can still graduate with you. I can’t wait to see Bisky’s face when she realizes we’re in all the same classes together. Oh, yeah, Alluka wants to order Chinese tonight to celebrate and she’s bringing Zushi after they’re done with their tutoring session. Let me know what you want. See you tonight.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

19.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“OPEN THE DOOR, GON. I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. I LOCKED MYSELF OUT AND MY MIDTERM PAPER FOR MY CLASS THAT STARTS IN TEN MINUTES IS INSIDE. IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE DOOR I WILL LITERALLY KICK MY WAY IN. I’M COUNTING DOWN: TEN-NINE-EIGHT- thank freakin’ god, _MOVE_ -”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

20.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“It’s so weird hearing my voice on recording. Do you ever feel like that? Anyway, um. I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together since everything that happened over the summer with Kite’s…death and all the shit afterwards. And we’ve been so busy since school started up again that…we just haven’t seen one another? I don’t know, that sounds crazy because we live together but it’s true. I was thinking, w-we could see a movie tonight, maybe? Just the two of us? We could go to dinner before if you want, or get ice cream after because I know you like the creamsicle flavor a lot so…um. Yeah. Textmebye.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

21.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“The answer is _no,_ Alluka and I will not be going to our family's home for fall break. _Yes,_ we would love to go hiking in the mountains with your crazy-ass dad and absolutely amazing aunt instead. I can’t believe you even had to ask, jeez.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

22.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“Hi, Gon. You’re probably out for your daily run but I just wanted to say that, uh, I had a really great time yesterday. Like, a really, really good time. God, that sounds dumb. Seriously, we didn’t even do anything except eat cookie batter and lay on top of each other on your bed. But. It was really…nice. I wish I had better words to describe how I’m feeling but I don’t. Look, Gon, I don’t know where this is going between the two of us, or what you want from me, but I want you to know, I l-like it so far. Um. It just sucks we have to separate for winter break soon. I wish you were coming to Yorknew with us. Aaaaand I’m rambling now. And I can’t remember why I called in the first place. Great. I am hanging up now before I embarrass myself even more.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

23.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“As soon as I hung up I remembered why I called. Of course. I wanted you to know that you forgot your ID in the bathroom. Brings back memories, huh? Haha. I left it on the kitchen counter before I left for class this morning. Can’t wait for tonight, bye.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

24.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“HI- GON? Gon? It’s really loud here, sorry if you can’t make out what I’m saying! I’m in Yorknew City. Obviously. You’re probably celebrating with your other friends since its New Year’s Eve and it’s the last minute of the year…But I was thinking about you, and me, and u-us. And I just wanted you to know, I really wish you were here. I wish I could count down this last minute with you because every minute spent with you has just been, absolutely crazy and insane but totally and completely worth it. I’m so excited to spend the next year with you, and however much longer you want me around. Oh, here it comes! Ten, ni-”

“KILLUA!”

“Wha- Gon?! What are you doing here?! I thought-”

“Don’t miss the countdown! Six-”

“Uh, f-five.”

“Four!”

“Three.”

“Two…”

“One- wait, why are you so clo- _mph!_ ”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

25.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“ _Are we doing Valentine’s Day gifts?!_ Is that a thing, now?! I need to know. Like, immediately. I mean, I have something for you that I thought of and I want to give it to you really badly ‘cause I think you’ll really like it but I don’t want to make you feel bad if you don’t have anything and I! _Ugh._ I’m so confused. Just, call me back!”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

26.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“Gon. Illumi _came to my classroom today._ He just waltzed in like he owned the place and demanded that I come home with him. I said no, of course, and Professor Netero forced him to leave, but…I can’t come back to the apartment. If he’s figured out my schedule, he knows where I live. That probably means he knows you’re there, too. And Alluka. He’s coming after us. Maybe not so much Alluka, but I can’t- I can’t come back. I’m _scared,_ Gon. Illumi could be anywhere, waiting to ambush us or to threaten you and. I couldn’t bare it, if they did anything to hurt you. I think I might potentially have to…leave. I’m going to call your cell too, but if you hear this, call me. Please.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

27.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“Hi, Gon. This is Alluka. Technically this is a message from brother but he can’t hold the phone since both of his wrists are broken. He’s a bit worse off then you were, so the doctor won’t release him from the hospital until tomorrow. He’ll be fine, though, so try not to worry. He’s complaining a lot but I’m pretty sure it’s just him being dramatic, like usual- _yes, you are! Sit back down! Don’t make me call for Leorio!_ \- Anyway. On his behalf, and mine, I wanted to thank you again. There’s not many people who would stand up to Illumi like that. You have no idea how much you mean to brother. He really, really cares about you, you know? We both do. And we both owe you for this, especially. We’ll see you tomorrow, Gon. Get some rest.”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

28.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“Hey, I don’t know where you are but you better get your ass to the gym as fast as your feet can carry you. I think they’re going to start moving us in to sit down within the next couple of minutes and I’m still holding your cap and gown! You can’t get your diploma without it! Aunt Mito will kill you if you miss your own graduation, and I can't walk in there without you. So hurry up and text me before you miss the whole damn ceremony!”

_Click._

-

 

 

 

29.

  
“Thank you for calling the home of Gon and Killua! Neither of us can answer the phone ‘cause we-” “Get to the point, Gon. They don’t need a whole monologue.” “But-!” “Leave a message if it’s important, otherwise, hang up. Bye.”

_Beep._

“…it’s kind of sad, hearing that and knowing it’s the last time I’ll ever be calling our college apartment. Um. Uhhhh. Damnit, I promised I wouldn’t do this. Jeez. Normally you’re the one bawling but here I am, crying. Haha. Um. I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know _why_ I’m calling since you’re standing right in front of me, packing up the car as I speak. I guess, I just wanted to leave a final message. My last voicemail. The truth is, I really, really loved living with you, Gon. This apartment was the first real place I’ve ever felt like I belonged. It was the first place I ever felt loved. And I’m really sad to say goodbye. But I know it’s not the end, it’s just the start of a new adventure. One that we’re starting together. Because it doesn’t matter where we go. As long as I’m with you, I’m home.”

_Click._

-

 

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

 

 

30.

  
“Yo, you’ve reached Killua’s cell. You know what to do.”

_Beep._

“Hey, Killua! It’s me, Gon! Can you call me back right away once you hear this? I was just thinking about some stuff, and I really, really want to talk to you! Can you believe it’s been five years since we graduated college?! It’s crazy how fast the time has gone, when you think about it. We’ve done so much together during those years. We’ve traveled the world, experienced all sorts of amazing things and discovered loads of new species no one else has ever seen before! But, as wonderful as all of that is, I really believe the best thing I ever had the luck of finding was you. I’m so glad I dropped by ID back in junior year. If I hadn’t, I would’ve never met you, and I would have never known that I could love someone so deeply and with everything I have! And that’s why, I have something special that I want to give you. I think you’re really gonna like it.”

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a BBC Sherlock fic like this, but I can't remember the title or else I would post a link. I'm going to edit this tomorrow, sorry if there are mistakes. Hope you enjoyed reading! ^_^
> 
> Timeline:  
> 1.-2. fall, junior year  
> 3.-7. winter, junior year  
> 8.-11. spring, junior year  
> 12.-16. summer break, between junior and senior year  
> 17.-21. fall, senior year  
> 22.-25. winter, senior year  
> 26.-28. spring, senior year  
> 29\. summer, immediately after graduation  
> 30\. five years after graduation
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit 8/10/2017:  
> I GOT [BEAUTIFUL FANART](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/164041299938/carterdrifts-based-on-29-missed-calls-from) FOR THIS FIC!!!! :D Please check it out!


End file.
